The Last of the Walking Dead
by Minnexas
Summary: Joel and Ellie travel to Atlanta from Tommy's camp to deliver supplies to the fireflies but they run into Lee's group and end up traveling with them to Savannah and travel even further with Clementine. Adventure, action, drama, and more!


**The Last of the Walking Dead**

 **By Alec C.**

 **Chapter 1: Starved For Help and Newcomers**

"I think we're safe." Ellie says riding the horse. "Joel? Joel!"

Joel slowly fades as he falls off the horse named Callus. He hits the frosty hard ground and faints. He lays back unconscious as Ellie attempts to pick him up, "Shit, Joel! Gah, Get up, get up, get up!" She crawls on top of him trying to lift him saying, "Come on Joel, you gotta tell me what to do! Come, get up! Joel!" Ellie begins to panic and tear up slightly. She leaves Callus and Joel where they are and runs off into a nearby building searching for stuff.

Lee creeps up on a walker eating a corpse of what seems to be a small animal. He lifts his axe over his head and splits the walker's head into two. A skinny Caucasian man named Mark walks next to Lee a little hunched and says, "Dammit, what'd they get this time?" Lee gives a quick sigh and says, "Looks like a rabbit…" Mark next to Lee sighs and says, "Well, that's another meal lost… Man, I can't believe we went through all that commissary food in three months! It seemed so much at the time." Lee turns to Mark and says, "Maybe you shouldn't have opened the door…" Mark and Lee walk down a path, Mark turns to Lee and says, "Yeah, except then I'd probably be food by now. Trust me, I have no regrets…"

Kenny is walking on another path by himself and spots a young girl on a horse dragging a sled behind her covered in blankets. Kenny creeps down behind a bush and watches as she passes. He notices a man in the sled and sees the blankets are soaked with blood. Elli turns her head around a bit and says, "Don't worry Joel, I think we are headed the right way. Fuck, it sucks that this happened to you again! At least I can take care of you this time." Kenny noticed Joel was looking back and spotted him. Joel tried to open his mouth and spoke raspy in a whispery tone. Ellie turned again and asked, "What was that Joel?" Joel used his energy and said, "Someone… Behind you…" Kenny ran in and hit Ellie off Callus. Ellie got up and aimed her pistol at him while Kenny aimed his rifle at her.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Ellie yelled.

"I should be asking you that!" Kenny replied.

"You don't need to know who I am!" Ellie yelled again. "Now tell me who the fuck you are!"

"I'm Kenny, now who are you?" Kenny asked.

Ellie was hesitant and she looked down at Joel who was trying to reach for his gun but was too weak to grab. Ellie looked up at Kenny and said, "I'm Ellie, this is Joel… We're just going to Atlanta to make a trade with some Fireflies down their… Now leave us the fuck alone!" Kenny lowered his weapon and said, "Atlanta? Ha, don't you know wha-" Kenny was cutoff to screams in the forest. Kenny turned and yelled, "Shit! Can you help me?" Ellie looked confused and then put on a serious face and replied, "If you can give us medicine and directions, I'll help!" Kenny didn't know how to respond and looked back to the screams and said, "Fine! Just hurry!" Ellie led Callus and Joel in thick bushes to stay hidden, she and Kenny both ran off to the screams.

"Lee, you guys okay?!" Kenny said as he ran up to them.

"Get it off! Get it off, God dammit, get it off me!" The teacher on the ground yelled.

"Why the fuck is there a bear trap out here?!" Kenny yelled.

"Kenny, who is that girl?" Lee asked.

"This is Ellie, I ran into her and she is going to help, I thought one of you two were hurt?!" Kenny said.

Everyone brought their focus to the man in a bear trap and two high school students standing in front of them. Ellie looked at Kenny and said, "Only because you said you'd repay me in medicine and directions!" Lee looked at Kenny and said, "What the fuck did you say to her?!" The teacher began screaming in pain and the students were begging for help. Lee looked at everyone then slowly confronted the man lifting his axe up. The teacher begged for him not to hack his leg. Lee let down with all his power and chopped into his leg. Lee continued this a few more times before it came off. Ellie was disgusted and said, "Ah fuck… That's gross!" Mark lifted the man onto his back and the one of the students named Ben yelled, "Travis!" The other student named Travis tripped and the walkers had at him. Ellie ran to where Callus and Joel were and followed Kenny and Mark.

"Get the gate open! We got wounded!" Lee yelled.

The gate opened and Ellie ran in first with Callus and Joel. Mark, Lee, Kenny, and Ben were right behind entering. Everybody began chattering and Lilly yelled, "Lee, Lee, LEE! What the hell? You can't be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!" Kenny got angry and yelled, "Can you shut your fucking mouth for a minute!" Lilly ignored him and yelled, "I want to know why bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?!" Ellie cut in and yelled, "Hey fuck you!" Lilly turned to her and said, "What did you say?" Ellie angrily walked up to her and yelled, "Bitch, I said fuck you!" Kenny stepped in front of the two and said, "She isn't going to be here long, I agreed to make a trade with her!" Lee stepped in and yelled, "But we weren't hurt! We are giving her free stuff Kenny!"

"Ah, Dammit, you guys figure it out!" Kenny said walking away.

"Lee, you better deal with this!" Lilly yelled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Bringing other people here was a bad fucking idea!" Larry yelled.

"Dad, please, let me talk." Lilly said. "Lee, people are starting to hate me because I deal with the rations! You bringing more people here was a bad fucking mistake! You know what; you are going to deal with rations tonight!"

Lee took hold of the rations and looked around. Kenny was standing with Ellie and taking a look at Joel who was lying on the sled. Katja after wrapping the teacher's leg walked over to Kenny and asked, "Who is this young lady? Oh, who is that man, I didn't see him!" Kenny smiled and said, "This is Ellie and Joel." Ellie stood up after tending to Joel's wound and said, "Hey." Katja smiled and said, "Do you need help with your father?" Ellie shook her head and said, "No, he isn't my father, and I don't need help, thank you." Katja smiled and went back to the truck. Kenny took interest in Ellie and Joel and asked, "So why do you need to go to Atlanta? Don't you know it is overrun with walkers?"

"Yes, but there is an area that the fireflies have protected and I am heading there to trade our tools and food." Ellie said.

"Food?!" Kenny asked. "Can you lend some to us?"

"Sorry, no. I need this so we can trade for new equipment." Ellie said.

"If you give us food, we can exchange for medicine!" Kenny said.

Lilly listened to their conversation and walked in saying, "You have food?! Please, you have to give us some!" Ellie was irritated on how she went from bitchy to begging. Ellie frowned a bit and said, "No, I need this!" Lilly confronted her and said, "If you want to stay here, you better hand over the food!" Ellie once again stood up to her and said, "I ain't giving you any fucking food! Now if you want it, I want medicine in return!" Joel leaned up on his elbow and began coughing, he looked up and said, "Ellie, let's go… I can wait a bit longer…" Lilly looked at Joel who was injured and said, "We can get Katja to patch you up, in return, give us some food…"

"Joel?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know Ellie…" Joel said.

"Joel, you need fucking help! If this is the only way to get you back on your feet I am taking it!"

"God Dammit Ellie…" Joel said coughing.

Ellie shook hands with Lilly and Katja began using the last of their medicine to heal Joel. Ellie was with Kenny waiting for Joel to be patched up. Clementine walked up to Ellie and said, "What's your name?" Ellie looked down at the younger girl and said, "Holy shit, you're a little girl!" Clementine frowned and said, "Swear!" Ellie looked confused and Lee confronted the two and said, "She doesn't like others swearing." Ellie nodded and Lee stuck his hand out and said, "I'm Lee, this is Clementine." Ellie smiled and said, "I'm Ellie, my friend Joel over there is being patched up." Lee showed concern and asked, "What happened to him?" Ellie looked at Joel and back to Lee and said, "We were making our way to Atlanta to trade supplies and we were attacked on the road by fucking bandits. Joel took a shotgun blast to the hip."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear." Lee said.

"You swore again!" Clementine said.

"Sorry kid." Ellie said.

Joel began walking to the group after giving his thanks. He held onto his hip as he limped. Lee smiled and said, "Wow, you're one tough son-of-a-bitch!" Joel smirked and said, "So I've been told…" He stood next to Ellie and said, "Hey, Ellie… How you holding up?" Ellie shrugged and said, "They are alright, I'd like to stick with them." Joel chuckled and said, "Is that so?" Kenny smirked and said, "I'd like you guys to stay but Lilly on the other-hand might not…" Lee nodded and said, "Yeah, she isn't the welcoming type." Suddenly Katja began screaming and everyone ran to her. The teacher had become a walker and attempted to eat Katja. Lee pulled it off of her and it began to attack Lee. Mark ran in and Joel yelled, "You, give me the axe!" Mark threw the axe and Joel smashed the head into two. Lee got up and said, "Thanks man!" Joel nodded in return.

"Your fucking teacher was bitten!" Kenny yelled. "He almost killed me wife!"

"He wasn't bitten I swear!" Ben yelled.

"Then why the fuck did he almost eat Katja?!" Lee yelled.

"Wait, you guys don't know?" Ben asked.

"Know what?" Kenny asked.

"We are all infected. In my school, a girl couldn't take it anymore and took a lot of pills. Someone went into the bathroom and found her as a walker! It isn't the bite that turns you, it is death!" Ben yelled.

"We could have told you that." Ellie said in a smart-ass tone.

"Ellie, shut up!" Joel said.

"HOLD IT!" Carley yelled.

"Whoa, relax, my brother and I just wanted to see if you had some gas." Andy said.

"I said back off!" Carley yelled again.

"Carley…" Lilly said.

"Why do you need gas?!" Carley asked.

"We have generators back at our dairy farm. If you'd be willing to give us some, we can trade for lots of food." Andy said.

"Yeah, we have cheese, milk, other stuff you can't get nowadays." Danny said.

"Lee, Mark, would you be willing to go check this out?" Lilly asked.

"Sure thing." Lee said.

"Hey, I'm coming too." Carley said.

"I'd like to check this out as well." Joel said. "I could get used to walking again…"

Everybody agreed and left. They all began walking down the road. Ellie walked ahead of Joel doing random things such as pretending to walk on a straight line and balancing on it. Carley stood next to Lee and walked. The brothers and Mark walked ahead of them. Lee turned back to Joel and said, "Do you think it is safe to bring a little girl like her along?" Ellie angrily looked at him and said, "Hey, fuck you man! I can take care of myself!" Joel looked at Lee and said, "It is fine, she is a good shot and would help out just as much as any of us would…"

"Okay then…" Lee said.

"Hey, Joel, tell me about yourself." Carley said as she slowed to his and Ellie's pace.

"I'd rather not…" Joel said in a raspy voice.

"Why do you wanna who we are?" Ellie asked.

"I am curious. I used to be a news reporter." Carley responded.

Joel continued to change the subject or ignore her questions. He didn't want to be interrogated by a woman he doesn't know, similar to how he was to Ellie when he first met her. Everyone continued walking and Andy turned around and asked, "So, who is the leader of your group?" Lee spoke up and said, "Lilly, she's as tough as nails and keeps us in order." Mark frowned and said, "Yeah, but she needs to know when to back off…" Ellie cut in and said, "Joel and I aren't part of this group! We came across a man named Kenny who needed my help!" Danny smiled and said, "It's all good." Carley turned to Ellie and said, "What about, can you tell me anything about yourself?" Ellie brought her hand to her chin and said, "Hmm, I've shot a lot of people." Carley gave a puzzled look and said, "Um, I mean personally." Ellie giggled and said, "I'm just fucking with you, umm, I know how to whistle. I've also saved Joel's ass a few times." Joel looked down on her and said, "A few… How many times have I saved yours?" Ellie rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, I know." Carley smiled and said, "You two seem close."

"Yeah, it all started with my friend Marlene and she needed Joel and T-" Ellie said before being cut off.

"Ellie, no more…" Joel said.

"Sorry…" Ellie said.

Lee turned back and said, "You guys have been through a lot huh?" Joel nodded and Ellie continued walking. Lee sighed and said, "I lost my whole family…" Joel sighed as well and responded, "Me too… Me too… I still have my brother at least." Lee continued asking, "Are or were you ever married?" Joel looked down and said, "I was…" Joel looked up and said, "What about you?" Lee was silent and Carley gave Lee a stern look. Lee looked back and said, "I was too…" Everyone was silent for a while and Carley broke it and said, "So, Joel… Do you have any kids?" Joel gave a mean look and said, "I'd rather not discuss that…" Ellie walked next to Carley and said, "Give it time, he wouldn't tell me right away either." Joel turned to Ellie and said, "Hush now…" Danny heard a few voices and whispered, "Get down!"

Everyone dropped to their knees and covered behind a bush. Andy looked over and said, "Its a few bandits… Just let them pass…" The first bandit yelled, "I know you are all cutting me out on some stuff!" The second bandit responded angrily, "Fuck you man, you're crazy!" The first bandit pulled his shotgun up and blasted him in the chest over and over yelling, "Fuck you, fuck you!" He then walked away and off into the distance. Carley spoke up and said, "Man, things have been getting bad…" Andy looked back and said, "Come on, let's keep moving."

"Yeah…" Joel replied.

They all arrived on the farm and everyone looked around in awe. Ellie looked at the sun over the field and said, "Wow, you can't deny that view…" Joel chuckled and everyone continued walking. Mark smiled and said, "It is almost as if this whole apocalypse never happened…" A big woman with a basket left the big house on the hill that is on the farm and said, "Oh, looks like we have guests!" Danny and Andy both replied, "Hey mama!" Danny smiled and said, "They gave us some gas for our fences." The big woman named Brenda smiled and said, "Howdy, I am Brenda St. John. This is for you!" She handed Carley the basket of biscuits. Ellie's eyes opened wide and said, "Wow, I haven't eaten in a while!" Joel grabbed Ellie's shoulder and said, "What do you say Ellie?" Ellie looked at Brenda and said, "Thanks." Lee looked around and said to Mark, "Does this place look safe? You know, for the kids." Mark looked around and said, "Yeah seems good to me!"

"What about you Joel?" Lee asked.

"What about me?" Joel replied.

"Does this look safe? You don't want your girl in danger do you?" Lee asked.

"No, I don't… We should search the perimeter." Joel said.

"Agreed…" Lee replied.

"Lee, I will head back to the Motor Inn and let everyone know the place is legit. I will be back!" Carley said.

"Tell them we will have dinner for you guys!" Brenda said.

"Thanks ma'am." Carley said.

"Here, take my rifle." Lee said as he handed her the gun.

"Thanks." Carley said as she left.

Andy was fixing the generator and said, "Hey, will you guys and girl be able to search around and knock off any dead Walkers. They sometimes use too much energy and drain the generators." Everyone nodded and followed the path. Mark looked around and said, "I like it here, may be a place to consider staying." Lee looked ahead and said, "I don't know, no matter how sturdy, every place falls…" Mark looked depressed and agreed. Joel stood next to Lee and said, "It looks good here, my brother Tommy has a place similar, except his is bigger and has larger walls." Ellie butted in and said, "Yeah, Tommy's place is much cooler! Maybe you and your daughter Clementine can come with us!"

"Walker…" Mark said.

Joel and Lee got together and pushed the Walker off the fence. They continued walking and came across another, but this time its hands were burnt onto the wires. Lee lifted his axe and chopped the right hand off. Ellie smirked and said, "So cool…" Lee lifted his axe and chopped the left hand off. They continued walking and came across the final Walker they could see. The fence was knocked over and the Walker was on it. Joel, Lee, and Mark jumped over the fence and dragged the Walker off. The three pushed it back in place and were looking where to get back inside again. Suddenly the fence turned on and everyone jumped back, Ellie got scared and yelled, "The fuck just happened?!" Lee looked angry and yelled, "What the fuck?" Mark and Joel both replied, "Doesn't he know were still back here?!" Suddenly an arrow swiftly flew through the air and pierced Mark in the shoulder.

"Ah shit!" Mark grunted.

"Ellie, run back to the farm!" Joel yelled. "Take this!"

Joel tossed his revolver to her and she grabbed it and took off running to the farm. More arrows began falling from the sky and the guys took cover behind a tractor. Joel looked around and yelled, "We gotta move dammit!" Joel saw a stub placed before the wheel to hold it in place. Lee went back and released the plow. It started rolling downhill a bit and then three walked next to it avoiding the arrows. Arrows were missing and began bouncing off the tractor. A dead Walker stopped the tractor and Lee grabbed it and dragged it aside. It began rolling again and came to a stop with another dead Walker in front.

"How many of these did we push down?" Mark asked.

Joel this time grabbed it and pulled it aside. The tractor again began rolling and for the third time came to a stop from another Walker ahead. Joel and Lee reached in and it began attacking. Lee was startled and yelled, "Fuck!" Both grabbed its hands and ripped its body in half. They were closing in on a silo and the walker began crawling after them. Before they knew it, they reached the silo and took off running. They ran through a corn field and tall grass before reaching the farm. Ellie had Andy hold up and Danny was holding his rifle at Ellie. Joel ran faster than the rest of the group and yelled, "Don't you fucking touch her!" Lee caught up and angrily yelled, "What the fuck! You turned the fence on and attacked us, Mark was hit!"

"Attacked?" Andy asked.

"Must have been the damn bandits!" Danny said.

"Bandits?" Joel and Lee both asked.

"They must have broken our deal." Andy said.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kenny said as he and the rest of the group approached.

Everyone looked worried and Brenda came out and said, "Don't worry everyone; I will patch him right up." Mark followed Brenda and everyone else entered. Clementine ran to Lee and said, "Lee!" Lee turned around and said, "Hey, Clem. Go play with Duck, I will go see you in a bit." Ellie, now with her gun no longer drawn handed the revolver to Joel. She stood next to Joel and said, "What now?" Danny handed Lee and Ellie a rifle and said, "I say we go get those fuckers who attacked us. I know where one of their camps may be." Joel reloaded his gun and said, "Fine by me… No one threatens me or Ellie…" Lee thought for a bit and said "They did put us in danger… Fine…" Danny smirked and said, "Come on, let's go then…"

"Let's kill these fuckers!" Ellie yelled.

The four went out into the woods and began following trails leading to the camp. It wasn't long before the found it and Danny said, "Here it is… Let's sneak up on them…" Joel and Ellie crouched and slowly entered through bushes. Lee and Danny took cover behind trees and slowly crept in one by one. Joel looked around and said, "All clear…" Lee and Danny entered. They searched through the camp and moved boxes around. Danny was looking suspicious, but looked around casually. Joel entered a tent and said, "There is a hat and few blankets in here." Lee turned and looked inside and said, "That's Clementine's hat!" Joel handed it to him and suddenly a woman began yelling, "Back the fuck up!" Lee and Danny held their guns toward her. Ellie was hiding behind a tree and kept her eye on the woman. Joel slowly backed out of the tent and said, "Just calm down…" The woman looked crazy and said, "I know you… I know what you fuckers do…" Lee looked to Danny and said, "What is she talking about?" Danny was quiet, but spoke up and said, "I don't know, she looks crazy."

"I will put this arrow between your fucking eyes!" The woman yelled.

Joel held is revolver up and said, "I said calm down! You don't wanna go down like this!" Lee began talking too and said, "Just calm down, there is no need for violence…" The woman looked around and said, "How about I put this arrow into both of your balls!" Joel took a step forward and she shot at him. The arrow barely missed him and ripped his pants. Ellie came around the tree and point blank shot her in the temple. Danny aimed his gun down and said, "Damn, girl has guts…" Lee sighed and put his gun down saying, "I was close to shooting her myself. You alright Joel?" Joel nodded and said, "Yeah, lucky it missed me."

"Holy shit… That was intense huh…" Ellie said. "Joel, did you see that?"

"I did good shot." Joel replied.

Everyone headed back and Andy confronted them. Danny walked passed him and said, "We took care of it, the girl is a hell of a shot." Ellie and Lee handed over the guns met with Kenny. Andy smiled and said, "I fixed the swing, so your girl and Lee's can play on it." Joel chuckled and said, "Thanks." Joel met with Lee and Kenny who were discussing. Kenny smiled and said, "Sure, Duck, let Clementine have a turn." Duck got off and Clementine got on. Lee began pushing her and talking with her. Joel smiled and thought of his daughter. He reached in his pocket and unfolded a picture of his girl. Kenny put his arm around Joel and said, "I'm sorry man…" Joel put the picture away and said, "Yeah… Me too…" Lee stopped pushing Clementine and said, "Ellie, do you want to go?" Ellie smiled and said, "Sure." Joel walked behind Ellie and began pushing her.

"So… How are things?" Joel asked.

"Alright, I mean, these new people, almost getting killed every day. It isn't something you get used to… Every day is something new… But you know Endure and Survive…" Ellie said.

"Heh… I hate that quote…" Joel chuckled to himself. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Ellie replied.

"Why in the hell would you rename the new horse Callus again?" Joel asked.

"I like it!" Ellie said.

"I hate it…" Joel replied.

Ellie jumped off and landed, she began laughing and said, "Did you see that?!" Joel chuckled and said, "I give it a seven out of ten." Ellie rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks Joel…" Joel smirked and replied, "My pleasure." Both began walking towards the barn and Lee walked towards Lilly and Larry. Ellie saw the cow and said, "Wow, it's so fat!" Clementine and Duck who were both sitting next to it chuckled. Lee entered and said, "Hey Clem, having fun?" Clementine smiled and nodded saying, "Yeah, but it smells funny in here… Like shit!" Katja who was next to the cow gave Lee a dirty look and Lee chuckled. Lee looked back at the end of the barn and Joel noticed the same lock. Both walked back there and Kenny suddenly showed up and said, "You saw it too huh? That guy over there locked it as soon as he saw us." Lee looked over at Kenny and said, "His name is Andy, and don't get suspicious, we don't wanna get kicked out now." Kenny brought his arms over each other and said, "I know, but I swore I heard things in here… Try to get it open. You can do that right, because you're… You know…"

"You're not trying to say what I think you are!" Lee said angrily.

"Heh…" Joel chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm from Florida, crazy shit comes out of my mouth sometimes." Kenny said.

"Shut the hell up Kenny, I'll find something…" Lee said.

Andy stood behind them and said, "Don't be snooping around here now… Mama doesn't like strangers snooping around here…" Kenny walked passed him and Lee replied, "Why is there a lock on here?" Andy was quiet and finally said, "We have special tools back there. We don't need people stealing them. Come on, let's go now." Andy stood next to the cow; Joel and Lee both went outside. Joel was suspicious as well and said, "Here." Joel handed him a shiv and said, "Take out the generator; I'll make sure Andy don't see you…" Lee made his way towards the generator, opened it and slashed the belt. Lee made his way back and entered the barn. Andy got up and left and in the distance you can hear Andy yell, "Damn it Danny, what did you do this time?!"

"Come on!" Kenny said as the three went to the lock.

The bell began ringing and Joel said, "Both of you go, I've done this before." Kenny left and said, "We will stall Andy and Danny." Joel began unscrewing the bolts and broke open the lock. When the door opened, blood was all over the walls and floor. Saws were covered in blood and just used. Andy was behind Joel and said, "Didn't you hear the bell?" Joel turned and said, "What the hell is this?" Andy stared at him and said, "Danny and I go hunting, we bring it here and get to work on it… Come on, dinner is ready…" Joel walked out and Andy followed close behind. When Joel got in the house Lee just finished talking was heading into the entry way. Joel and Andy passed him into the dining room.

"Joel!" Ellie yelled. "This looks so good!"

"Sure does Ellie…" Joel said.

Joel gave Kenny a look to know he saw something he wasn't supposed to. Suddenly Lee came running down the stairs and yelled, "STOP, DON'T EAT THAT!" Everyone stopped and Larry was pissed off and yelled, "How dare you interrupt this meal! Sit your ass down and enjoy this good meal this lady served us!" Lee yelled, "I'm warning you dammit, don't eat it!" Suddenly moaning came from the stairs and Mark fell at the entryway, everyone saw him and screamed. Brenda slammed her hands on the table and said, "You just couldn't stop snooping around could yah… Growing up in rural Georgia, you're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now, you've got monsters roaming around that do nothing but eat people! And for what? To continue to rot until they eat some more! We thought we could put that meat to better use"

"That is sick!" Joel yelled reaching for his gun.

"Don't do that boy…" Danny said as he held his rifle at Joel.

"Clementine run!" Lee yelled.

Danny grabbed onto Clementine's hair and pulled her back. Lee angrily yelled, "You son-of-a-" Andy knocked Lee out with the end of his gun. Ellie got up and yelled, "Let her go you fucker!" Andy backhanded Ellie and knocked her to the ground. Joel reached for his gun and Andy shot Joel in the shoulder putting him down. Andy and Danny led everyone to the barn after taking away their weapons and items. Some time passed by and Lee finally woke up. Joel was sitting down holding his shoulder that is wrapped up. Ellie was laying on his arm and saw Lee waking up. Larry was bashing on the door and Lilly was trying to calm him down. Kenny was pacing back and forth and Clementine was in the corner.

"Lee!" Clementine yelled as she ran to him.

"Hey sweet pea… What happened?" Lee asked.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Larry yelled.

"Dad, calm down!" Lilly yelled.

"I WON'T FUCKING CA-" Larry yelled before collapsing.

"Dad" Lilly yelled.

"Oh shit…" Kenny said.

"What?" Lee asked.

"He is going to turn…" Kenny said.

"He won't fucking turn!" Lilly yelled. "Come on dad!"

Ellie looked worried and said, "We don't have weapons…" Joel stood up and said "I'll handle it…" Lilly turned to him and said, "I don't fucking know you! No one will handle anything!" Lee got worried and said, "He will be a Walking monster… We have to kill him…" Joel walked towards Lee and said, "I've fought bigger, but with no weapons it will be difficult…" Lee turned to Lilly who was crying and he went behind her and held her back. She was struggling to break free and Kenny and Joel found a large block and carried it over Larry. Clementine closed her eyes and both men dropped it onto Larry, caving in his skull. Lee let go of Lilly and she cried over his dead body.

"I'm sorry…" Kenny and Lee said.

"Fuck you!" Lilly said.

"Leave her alone guys…" Joel said.

Joel began inspecting the room and said, "Maybe through this vent…" Lee checked around it and said, "If we can get something to unscrew these screws, we can get it open." Joel searched his body and reached in his shoe and said, "Dumbasses didn't check my shoes…" He pulled out a shiv and unscrewed the screws and opened the vent. Lee looked in and said, "We're too big…" Clementine walked up to them and said, "I can go in and unlock the door!" Ellie walked behind her and said, "I'll follow short-stuff." Lee helped Clementine in and Joel helped Ellie in. A few seconds passed before the door opened and both Ellie and Clementine said, "Tah-dah!" Everyone except Lilly said, "Good job!"

Joel and Ellie found their backpacks and got their stuff back. Kenny and Lee grabbed weapons on the table. Clementine stayed with Lilly. Joel, Ellie, Lee, and Kenny snuck around the barn and hid in one of the stalls. It was raining and thundering, the sky was black from what they could see in the window. Everyone was waiting for a chance to come out and suddenly they heard both Danny and Andy talking. Kenny looked to Lee and said, "What should we do?" Lee looked out the door and Danny was there with his gun pointed at him. Lee grabbed the gun and Danny knocked him down. Joel came in and punched Danny. He hit him left and right and when they closed in on the wall, Joel, grabbed onto Danny's head and smashed it in. Lee grabbed onto a pitchfork angrily and shoved it into Danny's chest.

"Ah!" Clementine yelled as she saw Lee finish Danny off.

Kenny took off running and to find his family as he heard Katja scream. Lee and Joel walked out and suddenly heard something come from the field. When they looked, it was Carley and Ben. Lee sighed in relief and said, "These people are fucking crazy!" Carley responded, "I figured something was up when no one returned!" Joel took off and when he approached the house Brenda came to the door and asked, "Danny, is that you?" Joel stood up and said, "We killed that so-of-a-bitch!" Brenda left and he heard Katja scream. Joel entered and Brenda had Katja with a gun to her head. Joel approached slowly and Brenda was slowly backing up.

"Get back Joel!" Brenda yelled.

"Calm down! You're just gonna end up hurt!" Joel yelled.

Brenda continued to back up the stairs. Joel noticed Mark's hand at the edge waving around. Joel continued to keep moving Brenda back until Mark got her. Brenda looked at Joel and said, "I'm warning you!" Joel replied, "And I'm warning you!" She back up some more and Mark got a hold of her and bit her. Katja thanked Joel and ran outside to Kenny who facing Andy and Duck. Joel ran outside and spotted Ellie behind Andy, creeping up on him. Kenny ran to Andy and he shot Kenny in the gut. Ellie jumped onto Andy's back and started stabbing him in the neck. He grabbed her arm and swung her over him and slammed her onto the ground. He kicked her neck and placed his foot on her. Joel angrily charged and tackled Andy off of her. Both rolled down the hill and landed feet away from the fence.

"Get over here you bastard!" Joel yelled.

He grabbed Andy by his shirt and began punching him. Blood was splattered onto the wet ground and Andy's face was beginning to swell up. Joel got up and started kicking him and said, "Don't you ever put my girl through that shit, she doesn't have to go through this again!" Ellie came behind Joel and hugged him. She started to pull him back and said, "Joel, calm down, it's okay…" Joel looked behind himself and Lee confronted him and said, "I'll finish it for you… He hurt my girl too…" Andy got up on his knees and said, "Is that it? Is that all you got?" Lee was intending to kick him onto the fence, but Ellie grabbed Joel's revolver from the back of his pants and shot Andy into the fence.

"Ellie!" Joel said.

"I was sick of that fucker!" Ellie yelled.

Lee turned around and said, "Good shot Ellie…" Everyone watched the tragic scene and all began walking away. They were on the road heading back to the inn. Kenny stopped Lee and Joel and said, "What do you guys think about what happened back there? I couldn't have saved my boy if it weren't for you two!" Ellie butted in and said, "What the fuck? What about me?!" Kenny chuckled and said, "Sorry, thank you Ellie." The rest of the group stopped and looked at the car ahead of them. Lee got ahead of the group and yelled, "Come out! We got weapons!" There was no response and everyone checked it out. There were supplies and food. Everyone began digging in except for Lee and Clementine.

"Come on Clem!" Ellie said.

"No, this is wrong… What if someone is out there and this is their stuff!" Clementine yelled.

"Clem and I will not be part of this…" Lee said.

"Fine by me, but there is a lot of stuff in here!" Kenny said.

Everyone got what they wanted and made their way back to the motor inn. Ellie and Joel fed Callus and everyone else had peace for the meantime. Joel looked down on Ellie and said, "When should we make our trip to Atlanta?" Ellie shrugged and said, "I like these people… We should bring them back with us." Joel sighed and said, "We have to think on this, we can't just suddenly bring a whole group with us… I do like Lee and Kenny though…" Ellie nodded and started to pet Callus. Kenny confronted Joel and said, "You two have my respect… I plan on leaving this dump. Do you two with Lee and Clementine wanna come with us to the ocean?"

"The ocean sounds cool!" Ellie said.

"Ellie… Sorry, Kenny, we have our own group to get too. Besides, we still need directions to Atlanta…" Joel said.

"I understand… So how is this group of yours? Where you guys at?" Kenny asked.

"Well, my brother and his wife run it." Joel said and continued to tell Kenny more…


End file.
